


I will never let you go, I promise

by CK_4267



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park is too cute, F/M, M/M, So is vkook, lets add Harry Potter people also, lol, pink sausages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK_4267/pseuds/CK_4267
Summary: Park Jihoon and Park Woojin used to be best friends, but when the two are sorted into rival houses, their friendship comes to a stop. Can they mend it again?





	1. Chapter 1

Park Jihoon was a 5th year student at Hogwarts and was part of Gryffindor house. Park Woojin was a 5th year student at Hogwarts and was part of Slytherin house. The two used to be childhood friends but that was before they were sorted into their houses. 7 years ago, Hogwarts had started to accept people from all over the world. Woojin and Jihoon both lived in Seoul and were neighbors. They had known each other since they were 4 and were the best of friends. Jihoon was a full wizard while Woojin was a half-blood. When they figured out they were accepted into Hogwarts at the age of 11, they were ecstatic. 

They packed, went to the train station, and discussed the houses together. They agreed that they would both be part of Gryffindor and smiled at the thought of that. When they entered Hogwarts, they were both intensely nervous at which house they would be sorted into. Jihoon was sorted into Gryffindor and sported a huge smile as he skipped over to the Gryffindor table. The tension was high as Woojin walked up to the sorting hat.

Both of their hearts were beating fast. “You are in... SLYTHERIN!” The Slytherin house went up in an uproar and cheered. Woojin tried not to show his disappointment and his tears as he walked to the table. He took a seat next to a third year boy who had light brown hair and a bunny smile. “Welcome to Slytherin... what’s wrong?” The boy started to say but became concerned when he saw Woojin’s tears. 

“Nothing..” Woojin mumbled and wiped his tears. He knew Jihoon was looking at him, but he just couldn't make himself look at him back.

After the sorting was over, Woojin avoided Jihoon and walked with the bunny tooth boy instead. He figured out his name was Jungkook. Jungkook slung an arm around Woojin and led him to their rooms.  After they all settled in, the 1st year students were told the rules: (a/n: btw, the rules are completely made up)

  * Always listen to the head boy and girl
  * Never flirt or form a friendship/relationship with any other houses
  * Always remember that Slytherin is the best



As Woojin heard these rules he couldn’t help but feel conflicted. He didn’t want to break Slytherin rules, but he didn’t want to end his friendship with Jihoon either.

_The moment Jihoon was put into Gryffindor he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He skipped over and took a seat next to **GASP** Harry Potter himself! He looked at him with wide eyes and bowed, not accustomed to English ways yet. He heard Harry laugh and say, “You don’t need to do that!” _

_Jihoon looked up and gave him a smile and said in broken English, “I not... used to.. your ways?” He ended his sentence as a question, not sure if he said that right._

_“oh! That’s alright! We will teach you! Right Ron?” He heard a female voice say across from him and saw Hermione Granger nudging Ron in the ribs._

_“What? Oh yeah! Don’t sweat!” Ron said while eating._

_”Thank you!” Jihoon said brightly and received smiles from all three. But his smile was soon wiped away when he heard Woojin’s name be called. He stared intently at Woojin and whispered in Korean ‘Please be in Gryffindor. Please be in Gryffindor. Please be in-‘ “SLYTHERIN!” He watched Woojin in disbelief as he walked animatedly to the Slytherin table and sat down next to an older Korean boy._

_He saw them talking and felt a bit upset at being ignored. He continued to stare at Woojin while Woojin completely ignored at him. He didn’t realize that he was staring at Woojin for a long time until he heard someone whisper Korean in his ear. “You’ve been staring at that boy for an awfully long time. Are you sure you don’t like him? It’s an obvious fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins don’t get along, nonetheless date.” Jihoon turned around to make eye contact with a Korean girl, smiling sickeningly at him. It was obvious she was trying to flirt with them. Like seriously, who tries to flirt with 11 year old? Apparently this girl does!_

_So, he hissed, “Leave me alone. You can’t tell me what to do. And don’t try to hit on 11 year old boys.” her face fell and she mumbled, “Sorry.” After she left, he saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughing at the girl who tried to hit on Jihoon. Although Jihoon could’t understand much, he knew they were laughing at how dumb she was for trying to hit on a first year student. Soon after, they left for their dorms and to mingle with other kids in their houses._

_Jihoon found another Korean boy who was in third year by the name of Kim Taehyung. The two soon established a friendship. Jihoon felt like he shouldn’t mention relationships with other houses, but curiosity got the best of him and he asked, “Hyung, can you be friends with other people from different houses?”_

_Taehyung let out a chuckle and responded, “Of course! In fact, many of my best friends belong to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Many people agree that Gryffindor and Slyhterin shouldn’t even interact or be friends. I disagree. Slytherins are perfectly fine, it’s just history that drove us apart."_

_"Ok, thanks hyung!"_

_"No problem."_

Over the next week, Jihoon tried to find and talk to Woojin but he had no luck

1.) He had no classes with him what so ever.

2.) Woojin was constantly hanging out with Slytherins and when he tired to approach them, he got too scared. Finally, Jihoon caught Woojin alone out in the field, reading underneath a tree. “Woojin!” Jihoon called out and waved to him. He didn’t expect Woojin to give him the cold shoulder. So he ran over and squatted next to him. “Whatcha reading?” Jihoon joked, trying to lighten up the mood but still, nothing. He got frustrated and grabbed Woojin’s book, trying to get his attention. This time, Woojin looked up, sending Jihoon a glare. Woojin grabbed at his book but Jihoon quickly moved away.

Jihoon rolled away from him which resulted in Woojin falling on top of Jihoon. The two rolled on the field together fighting over the book. Finally, Jihoon got the upper hand, and pinned Woojin down. Smiling, he said, “Got ya!” But instead of a positive reaction from Woojin, he got harsh and cruel words.

Woojin pushed Jihoon off of him and yelled, “Why can’t you leave me alone? I don’t want you in my life! You're just a pathetic person that I needed to stand. So go fuck off!” This was the first time Jihoon had ever heard Woojin curse and was shocked by his harsh words and profanity. Jihoon unconciously had tears prickling at his eyes and when Woojin saw that, he ran off. He might have seemed tough, but the moment he entered his room, he broke down sobbing.

Jungkook came in, worried, when he heard Woojin crying. “What’s wrong?” He asked, wondered.

“I did what you told me to do. I broke off all ties with my friend from Gryffindor.” Woojin explained while he sobbed. Jungkook rubbed his back soothingly.

“You did good Woojin. You did a good job.” Jungkook whispered but he hated saying these words. He wanted to say the exact opposit. He wanted to tell Woojin to not give up on his friend. It hurt to see Woojin like this, it hurt to see a literal younger version of him. Jungkook still rembered when he and Taehyung were still friends but were forced to leave each other.

After the incident, Woojin and Jihoon stopped being friends, stopped talking, stopped looking at each other at all. Once in a while, they would have their occasional run ins and it would always be pretty awkward. Of course being a Slytherin, Woojin would always say something cruel then walk away, leaving a tearful Jihoon. Soon, Jihoon had developed a close friendship with Taehyung and Woojin with Jungkook. Being the close watcher, Jihoon always saw Taehyung give quick glances to Jungkook and Jungkook would always peek at Taehyung. He became curious at the two’s behavior, so in his third year, Jihoon confronted Taehyung. Taehyung had come back from quidditch practice when Jihoon cornered him in their room. 

“Hyung, what happened between you and that guy from Slytherin?”

Taehyung’s face fell and he looked away from Jihoon’s eyes. 

“His name is Jungkook.” Is all what Taehyung said. 

“Hyung! Can’t you tell me more?”

”No.”

”Why?”

”Because I don’t want to talk about it.”

”Fine!” Frustrated, Jihoon left the room and slammed the door behind him. _Why couldn’t his hyung just tell him what happened?_ He needed to relieve his stress so he left the Gryffindor dorms and made his way to the quidditch stadium to watch the other teams, a hobby of his. Many of his friends were part of the teams and he always kept track of scores in the game. Of course, if he was younger he would have been PART of the quidditch team, but as he grew older, so did his childishness. He grew more quiet and reserved focusing on his studies. 

Though sometimes, he would secretly he would sneak into the Slytherin practices just to watch Woojin play. There was no doubt that he was a phenomenal player at the young age of 13. Even though the two weren’t friends anymore, Jihoon always felt like he should at least watch Woojin’s practices, try to tune into his life a little bit. And recently, he found that when he looked at Woojin, his heart would flutter and his stomach would explode with butterflies. After much thought, he came to the conclusion that he had a crush on Park Woojin. At first, he panicked like any kid would.  _I can’t like Woojin! He’s a Slytherin and he hates me! Oh no..._  

It was very hard for Jihoon to keep his crush a secret. He knew that he could tell his friends, but he was too scared that they would tell Woojin. 

The two who use to be like twins could never be more different. And yet, Jihoon started to develop feelings for this jerk who turned him away. And why? Even Jihoon didn’t have an answer for this question. 

Jihoon was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didnt realize that he was going to crash into another boy. The boy clearly didn’t see Jihoon either because before you could say “watch out” the two crashed. Papers, a broom, gloves, binoculars, a pair of glasses, and a pencil flew into the air. While Jihoon landed on his butt and lost his glasses, the other boy landed on his stomach while slipping on Jihoon’s papers and lost his broom. 

“My glasses! Oh bloody hell, where are my glasses!” Jihoon whispered as he blindly searched the floor. All of a sudden, a blurry hand appeared in front of his faces holding his glasses. 

“Here.”

“Thank you-“ Jihoon started to say as he put on his glasses, but stopped when he saw who it was. Standing in all his glory was Park Woojin.  An awkward silence hung in their air as the two scanned each other and realized how much each had grown since they were 11. 

Finally, Jihoon grabbed at his stuff and stood up, mumbling, “sorry” and ran past Woojin to the Quidditch field. His face was burning up and he thought to himself, _Gah Jihoon! You made such a fool of yourself!_ He didn’t even realize that he had left his binoculars behind.

As Jihoon ran by, he brushed against Woojin and he felt a little tingle. Woojin turned around and was about to call out to Jihoon but something caught his eye before he could say anything. He walked over and picked it up, realizing that it was Jihoon’s binoculars. He felt a sudden urge to go after Jihoon and give him his binoculars. 


	2. Chapter 2

**5th Year at Hogwarts**

Over the years, the other Slytherins influenced Woojin, and he became one of the biggest playboys in the house. At the age of 15, he had lost his virginity and had fucked 2 girls and 1 boy. He didn’t want to, but it was the fact that it helped to get Jihoon off his mind. He realized that the reason why it hurt so much when he ended the friendship was because he was in love with Jihoon. He didn’t know when it started, but it took 2 long years for him to realize.

Ever since that incident in the hallway, he felt a tingle in his stomach when Jihoon had ran by him. Woojin turned around and was about to call out to him, but before he could, something else caught his eye: Jihoon’s binoculars. He picked it up and knew that he had to give it back. But, Jihoon didn’t seem to want to see Woojin, and he didn't blame him. So for 2 years, he had held on to his binoculars. At one point, Jungkook had asked him where he had gotten the binoculars. Woojin just told him that his dad had sent it to him for his 14th birthday.

But something about Jihoon made him go crazy. He wanted to grab and shake him senseless. He wanted to spill out his feelings for him. Woojin thought that he would never be able to find Jihoon’s forgiveness. But it was that one day that Jihoon accidentally apparated in his room that something sparked between the two. Woojin was working on his Herbology essay that was due the next day when he felt a rush of cold air on his face.

“Woah!” He heard someone exclaim as the s/he fell on him. Woojin fell to the floor, and the person landed on top of him. S/he immediately stood up then stumbled down again.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry I apparated in your room. I don’t think I got in the right place. I didn’t think apparating would have such a big tool on me.” The person rambled and rambled from the floor. As Woojin stood up, he saw a clear face of the person. He gasped and whispered one word.

“Jihoon?”

jihoon visibily tensed and looked up. They just stared and stared, each of their faces slowly starting to redden.

Their thoughts were smashed when they heard footsteps and voices.

“Jungkook, you know I can’t be here.”

”I don’t care, I’m gonna clear this dumbass situation we’re in.”

Woojin’s eyes widened and before Jihoon could protest, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into his and Jungkook’s closet. Woojin pressed Jihoon to the wall, one hand covering his mouth and the other circled around Jihoon’s tiny waist. Without realizing, Woojin had leaned by Jihoon’s ear and breathed heavily. Jihoon broke in a sweat, focusing too much on Woojin’s heavy breathing and his hand on his waist. He wanted to scream, but he couldn’t for their sake.

They heard the door crash open then slam shut. Someone fell onto Jungkook’s bed and through the crack of the door, they saw a glimpse of the person. Taehyung! Jihoon whispered into Woojn’s hand. His whisper sent vibrations into his hand and Woojin felt a shiver down his back.

“God Taehyung, you don’t know how hard it is for me anymore. I love you so goddamn much, but I turned you away. I’m sorry.”

Taehyung didn’t say anything.

”Tae, please answer me, please! I know what I did is unforgivable, but please just give me something!”

Again, nothing.

“Hyung... please... I love you...” jungkook pleaded, then fell to the floor sobbing. Taehyung coldly stared at Jungkook on the floor, but then something seemed to break in him. He kneeled next to Jungkook and pulled him to his body and hugged him tightly.

”I love you too, Kookie, I love you so so so much.” and with that, Taehyugn started to sob in Jungkook’s shoulder.

”I think... I think we should go somewhere else.” Jihoon whispered. Woojin nodded in agreement, and Jihoon apparated him out of the closet.

The two disapparated out of the closet to the quidditch field. The moment they arrived, Jihoon took a seat and closed his eyes, trying not to puke. he jumped when he felt Woojin sit down. “Why did you take us here?” Woojin asked randomly.

“Uh well... Y-you play q-quidditch a-and... I thought.. of y-you then...” Jihoon said, stumbling over his words. His face burned up and he could feel Woojin’s fierce stare. He tried to avoid his eyes and looked straight ahead of him.

“You’ve changed.” Woojin said. Was he saying that accusingly?

”Well, so have you. You became a playboy if you didn’t notice.” Jihoon blurted out and the moment he said that, he covered his mouth and his face burned up.

”Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry.” Jihoon exclaimed and mentally face-palmed himself. Woojin’s reaction was not what he thought it would be.

Woojin let out a small laugh and turned to face Jihoon. He leaned close to Jihoon’s ear and whispered, “Do you know why I became a fuckboy?” Jihoon flinched at his use of words. Woojin didn’t care and plowed straight ahead. “It was because I wanted to get you out of my head." He pulled away from Jihoon with a small smirk on his face. Jihoon’s face was bright red and he kept opening his mouth, trying to say something. But nothing came out.

He finally got his senses back and exclaimed, “Are you kidding?”

Woojin grinned even bigger and said, “Nope!” And disapparated out.

“Yah! PARK WOOJIN!” Jihoon yelled when Woojin left. He looked around to make sure he didn’t appear anywhere else and when he saw that Woojin was really gone, he sighed and made his way to his dorm. 

Woojin had apparated himself up to a high point near the quidditch stadium, and had watchd Jihoon. He felt his heart thumping and clutched it. “Calm down you foolish thing,” he mumbled to himself. 

“Talking to yourself now, are you?” Woojin heard someone say behind him. He whirled around, frightened. When he saw that it was just his Ravenclaw friend Jinyoung, he sighed. Jinyoung was one of his only out-of-house friends. “Who is this person that has captured your heart?” Jinyoung asked his hyung. 

“You wouldn’t believe it, but Park Jihoon.”

Jinyoung burst out laughing but stopped when he realized Woojin was dead serious. He cleared his throat awkwardly and said, “Isn’t that your 'ex-best friend'?” Woojin nodded and turned to look back out at the school. He rubbed his face in frustration and ruffled his hair. Jinyoung had never seen this side of Woojin before. He always saw him being tough and confident. But now, he saw the frustrated and confused side pf Woojin. 

“Ok, so what’s wrong now?”

”I just think that he hates me. Like, a lot after what happened to him.”

”But, you can always use your oh so beautiful charm on him.”

”He’s different.”

”How?”

"All my other hook-ups were one night stands. I actually like him.”

”Oh.”

"Uh, well, you know... uh...” Jin-young really couldn’t help him because he was having troubles himself with a particular Hufflepuff by the name of Lee Daehwi. “Sorry I can’t help much, but I guess just go for it...?” He said awkwardly. 

Woojin laughed at his friend’s awkward stance and said, “Thanks bro.” He patted Jinyoung’s shoulder and disapparated. Coincidentally, right after Woojin left, Jinyoung heard someone climbing up to the high tower. He turned around as the trapdoor opened and his heart beat faster as Daehwi poked his head out. When he saw Jinyoung, he smiled hugely and climbed fully into the tower. 

“Jinyoung hyung! I didn’t know you come here too!”

”U-uh yeah, I come here after quidditch to de-stress sometimes.” Jin-young resonded sheepishly. 

 “Me too! Except, I’m not a quidditch player like you. You’re so good!” Daehwi gushed. Jinyoung blushed bright red and rubbed the back of his neck. When Daehwi saw Jinyoung’s reaction, he giggled and said, “You’re not used to compliments are you?” Jinyoung shook his head, and Daehwi giggled again. 

While Jinhwi were having a little moment, Woojin had apparated into the Gryffindor hallway. He desperately needed to see Jihoon, after that little thing at the quidditch field, he wanted to tell Jihoon that he was dead serious. He tried to creep to the dorm as he felt to sick to apparate to the dorms, but he failed miserably. The moment he took he step, someone came around the corner and Woojin jumped back, trying to avoid him/her. He stumbled instead and crashed to the floor. 

“Uh... what are you doing here?” Woojin heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw Jungkook. 

“Oh dear heavens, Jungkook hyung! Thank god it’s only you! I thought I was going to be caught!” Woojin exclaimed and clutched his chest, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“What are you trying to- never mind, just be careful, ok?” Jungkook said, exasperated by Woojin’s silly behavior. Woojin gave him a thumbs up and ran past him. He forgot that he needed a password to get through so he mumbled a small “Shucks” and apparated to Jihoon’s room one last time. He had never apparated this much and felt sick. As he landed on Jihoon’s bed, he saw Taehyung staring at him. 

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Taehyung asked, confused. 

“You know, that’s exactly what Jungkook hyung said!” Woojin responded. Taehyung blushed deep red at the mention of Jungkook’s name and Woojin wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Just, do whatever you need to do with Jihoon then leave, ok?” Taehyung said, sighing. This time, it was Woojin’s turn to blush and Taehyung’s turn to wiggle his eyebrows.

“How did you know..?”

”Jihoon tells me about you! He’s always like ‘omg he’s so cute!’ ‘He’s handsome!’ ‘If only i could date him!’ And stuff like that.” Taehyung exclaimed with a bright smile. He loved exposing Jihoon’s deepest secrets. Right then, Jihoon came in, reading and said, “Hyung, who in the world are you talking to? Are you sure you aren’t going delusional? I seriously think you’re secretly an alien!”

”Ahem, Jihoon, you have a guest! Stop reading!” With a sigh and a roll of eyes, Jihoon looked up and said, “Who?”   
“Look at your bed,” Taehyung said while pointing to Jihoon’s bed with his chin. Jihoon looked over and his eyed widened. 

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon managed to say. “I think I’ll leave now. Have fun~” Taehyung exclaimed with a wink. “Oh please, just leave already hyung!” Jihoon exlaimed. 

“Salty much?” Taehyung grumbled out. 

“I think you’re the one who needs some sugar and spice to make everything nice.” Jihoon retorted back.

“What type of insult is that?!”

Woojin covered his mouth so he wouldn’t start laughing, but of course he failed. A chuckle escaped and soon a full out blast of laughter. Jihoon looked at him surprised and started laughing too. Taehyung, now forgotten in the midst of all their laughing, rolled his eyes at the childish insults and slipped out of the room. Who knows, maybe he went to go find Jungkook :). After they calmed down a bit, Woojin said, “I haven’t seen you like this for a long time! You’re always so quiet now.” 

Jihoon bit his lip and mumbled out, “Well guess why that happened...” It was not intended for Woojin to hear, but he still did. Jihoon heard him sigh and say, “Yeah, I know.”

He looked up when he heard the rustling of sheets. Woojin had stood up and started to make his way towards Jihoon. Slowly, Jihoon took tentative steps backward, until he bumped into the wall. He bit his lip in nervousness and it was soon bleeding. By then, Woojin was standing right in front of him. 

“You’re bleeding,” was all Woojin said and Jihoon expected Woojin to wipe the blood off his lip. What he didn’t expect was for Woojin to lean down and place a small kiss on his bleeding lip. Woojin stuck out his tongue and licked the blood off. As he pulled, he had some blood on his bottom lip, but nonetheless smiling. 

“Y-yah, Park Woojin, you have some blood on your lip.” 

“yeah I know. What are you going to do?” 

 Without a word, jihoon leaned forward. This time it was Jihoon to bring on this kiss. Their lips met, and Jihoon licked the blood off of Woojin’s lip. As he pulled away, Jihoon, flustered. He whispered, “there.”

Woojin growled, wanting more, “You think that’s it?” and pressed Jihoon against the wall, harder. He crashed their lips together, and their kiss was more fierce. Jihoon grabbed Woojin’s collar so he could kiss him better. Woojin placed his hands on his waist, pulling him close. Once in a while, they would pause for breath, but would dive in again for more kisses. The whole thing was heated as Woojin’s hands crept underneath Jihoon’s shirt, touching his stomach.  Jihoon moaned as Woojin’s cold hands came in contact with his warm skin. Just then, the door slammed open and screams could be heard. 

Hollers of “Oh my lord, what is going on?!” And “Holy fuck, when did this happen?” Could be heard from Taehyung and Jungkook. The two jumped apart, blushing madly. 

“Sorry hyung!” Woojin exclaimed and pulled Jihoon out of their room. He led him down the stairs, rushing past Griffindor students, hoping no one could see hat he was Slytherin. But, nobody cared or saw as he was running too fast. Finally, the two entered a vacant classroom, and walked over to the window as it was their only source of light. They were tightly holding hands, and they stared at each other. Never had they looked so beautiful as the stars and moon shined light on them.

All of a sudden, Jihoon hugged Woojin tightly and whispered, “Park Woojin, you do not realize how much it hurt me when you left. But I realized, as I grew older and so did you, I started to fall in love with you. And I scolded myself that I was being foolish, that it would never happen, and that I wasn’t worthy enough for you. But now, I’m glad that I never gave up on my feelings because _everything was totally worth it._ And because I have some crazy courage right now, I’m going to tell you with my heart and soul, _Park Woojin, I love you so much._  It hurts when you’re not here, it hurts to see you happy without me. And I know I’m selfish, but please, just think about me once.” 

With that, Jihoon pulled away from Woojin to see his reaction but all he got was a blank expression. Tears in his eyes, Jihoon walked to the door, thinking that he wasted everything.

Just as he started to turn the doorknob, he felt Woojin hug him tightly from the back. Woojin rested his forehead on Jihoon’s shoulder and said, “Park Jihoon, I don’t think you know how happy I am that you just said you love me. I was being honest at the quidditch stadium, Jihoon. I only had sex with those people because I wanted to get you out of my head. You lived in my head, and I wanted you out because i didn’t think there was a possibility for us, for Woojin and Jihoon. And remember the nickname our parents gave us? The PinkSausageDuo?” Jihoon smiled at the memory. “Why don’t we make that happen again? But this time, not as friends, but as lovers.” Jihoon froze when Woojin said those words, and he held his breath, anticipating what words were coming next.

” _Park Jihoon, I love you so fucking goddamn much too._ From the beginning, I wanted to hug you, kiss you. And when I saw you crying, I wanted to wipe your tears away, telling you that everything would be fine. I’m sorry, Jihoon, but I love you too much to ever let you go again. So, will you be mine?”

Jihoon started sobbing heavily at this point, and Woojin turned him around so he could face him properly. Jihoon covered his face and said, “Don’t look at me, I’m an ugly crier!” Woojin laughed and said, “No you’re not! You’re still beautiful the way you are.” Jihoon cried even harder and hit Woojin’s hard chest. Then, he leaned forward, placing his forehead on Woojin’s chest. His sobs died down, and were replaced with soft sniffles. Woojin placed his arms around Jihoon and pulled him closer. with Jihoon’s soft, brunette hair under his chin, he said, “ ** _I will never let you go, I promise_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> After a long and excruciating and frustrated and stressed out time, i finished this stupid chapter. First i published it when it was still in the writing phase (this authornim’s worst nightmare) so i had to write while it was already published (I’m sorry to that one reader who read it and was so confused. I hope you continued to read my story and i kept my promise! I finished this by Thursday). Then i finished it on Wednesday but i hated how it ended so re-did the ending. Oh well, I’m satisfied now.


End file.
